Anatomía
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Si te preguntas porque no dejo de acariciarte, es que mi amor se desborda y sobre tu cuerpo se convierte en arte.


Bueno, esta historia hace un rato que me la pidió **Swich**, pero por falta de tiempo e inspiración no había podido avanzarla. De hecho, la hice en forma corta. Es uno de sus personajes favoritos y la idea me la dio ella, por cuestiones de tiempo será muy breve, tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos más solamente. Espero les agrade y a ella, cuando la lea.

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo. —

— _Pensamientos. —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**A**NATOMÍA.

.

‹‹ _Tu cuerpo es el templo de la naturaleza y del espíritu divino. Consérvalo sano; respétalo; estúdialo; concédele sus derechos. ››_

.

Henri-Fréderic Amiel.

.

**P**rincipio.

* * *

Su abuelo había pedido que consiguiera a alguien que le restaurara su viejo auto de los años 200 antes de Cristo. Todo porque no deseaba en lo absoluto comprarse uno nuevo, aunque se pudriera en dinero.

_Tacaño el viejo rabo verde._

Se dijo a sí misma, en su mente.

Su abuelo la envío en una exhaustiva y jodida misión de encontrar un buen mecánico que le arreglara el motor de su carcacha, lo que le jodía para colmo, ya que tenía que encontrar un tutor para Anatomía. Otro _favorcito _que debía agradecerle a su abuelito, ya que por él y sus demandas tenía que perderse horas importantes y trabajos significativos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él la mantenía, él se hizo cargo de ella cuando sus padres murieron en aquel desafortunado accidente y no tenía a nadie más que respondiera por ella.

Solo él.

Continúo pedaleando, tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían, tan rápido que no se fijó en la pequeña roca en su camino que hizo que su llanta se curveara y saltara como rana en agua hervida, lo que le provocaría, muy seguramente, un severo dolor de trasero al bajarse de ella.

El camino era estrecho y polvoso, con demasiadas piedritas como baches y su bicicleta no era de las mejores, su tacaño benefactor había dicho que todavía le servía para ir a la preparatoria, y que no le compraría una nueva hasta que esa ya estuviera para la basura. Pasó la preparatoria y llegó a la universidad con el cacharro mismo de hierro.

_Y estoy segura que aun así la manda a reparar para no desperdiciar hierro. _

Pensó nuevamente con fastidio, su abuelo solía pasarse con eso de la avaricia. Uno de los siete pecados capitales, por si fuera poco, ser rico ya lo había condenado al infierno, el ser avaricioso lo mandaba directito a ser tronchado por el diablo para hacerlo brocheta. ¿Acaso no lo sabía? No, que iba a saberlo, si su abuelo no era religioso ni de chiste. Pero sobretodo, ¿qué demonios hacía Jake hasta el fondo del bosque?

Ah, sí… Estaba en la residencia de los Cullen, ayudando con no sé qué cosa a Bella, con su boda o algo así. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de eso, tenía demasiadas ocupaciones como para centrarse en nimiedades. Finalmente llegó a la residencia de los susodichos, la casa era enorme y parecía hecha de cristal. Pero más que eso, le llamó la atención que no había mucho movimiento, afuera por lo menos, creía que todo era adentro.

Se encogió de hombros y bajó de la bicicleta, le importaba un pepino los Cullen, ella solo quería ver a Jacob. Decidida subió las escaleras y tocó el timbre de la residencia, aguardó a que alguien atendiera y como nadie lo hizo volvió a tocar y se dio la vuelta.

Fastidiada y a la espera, comenzó a pasear la mirada por los frondosos y grandes árboles que había en la zona, lo que le llama poderosamente la atención, ya que la casa estaba situada, prácticamente en medio de la nada. Incomunicada, por lo menos con los demás habitantes de la región. No con la tecnología en sí. ¿Qué importaba? Ella llegó ahí por el idiota de Jake.

Distraída soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Sí?

La voz masculina casi le hace dar un salto, su corazón saltó repentinamente y se giró en el acto. Se encontró con un hombre alto, que le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas. De cabello rubio dorado, tanto que creía que si le daba el sol brillaría como éste. Y unos peculiares ojos color dorado, tan intensos como su cabello.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

Su voz le sonó suave como el terciopelo, y bastante serena como para adormecerla. Pero tan ronca y viril que la estremecería, ¿quién demonios era éste tipo y qué le pasaba a ella?

Parpadeó un par de veces y se alejó del rubio, que la miraba de manera curiosa y a la espera; pero que no pasó desapercibido su actuar.

— Busco a Jacob, me dijeron que está aquí. — articuló, recuperando la compostura.

El hombre le sonrió, de una manera que le pareció alucinante y muy poco decorosa, o a lo mejor ella estaba exagerando y solo era sexy natural. ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

— Sí, está aquí. — respondió el apuesto hombre.

— Podría llamarlo, por favor. — pidió, intentando por todos los medios no ponerse roja.

— Claro, pasa.

Dijo, se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para pasar. Lo que originó que dudara un momento, sin embargo, por alguna fuerza extra-gravitacional, se adentró en el recinto de los Cullen. Elegante y sofisticado hasta las últimas. Eso notó en cuanto miró a su alrededor ligeramente, tratando de no parecer apantallada por semejantes lujos.

Lo que no percibió, fue el hecho de que Carlisle cerrara los ojos fuertemente ante el intenso olor que desprendía, dulce, armonioso e incitador, así lo describiría él. Algo que podría romper su autocontrol, lo que jamás había pasado desde que se convirtió en un ser de la noche.

— Sígueme.

Comenzó a seguirlo por un corto pasillo, atravesaron la sala hasta llegar a unas puertas de cristal que daban hacia lo que supuso era un jardín. Ahí había mucho movimiento, observó como la familia iba y venía, entre ellos… Jacob. Frunció el ceño, molesta.

¿Qué demonios se creía ese idiota?

— Jacob. — llamó el hombre, con un tono bastante sereno y bajo para el bullicio que había en ese preciso momento.

Afortunadamente, el moreno iba pasando cuando Carlisle le habló y volteó hacia ellos.

— Alguien te busca. — articuló el rubio de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa insana que le removía las entrañas.

— Stephanie, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Jake, dejando el tronco sobre el suelo y subiendo las escaleras hacia ellos.

Lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de los demás, pero a Black lo que le llamaba la atención era la ceja alzada y la mirada furibunda que la linda chica de cabellos azabache y ojos grises le daba.

— ¿En serio Jacob, no sabes que hago aquí? — ok, lo dijo demasiado calmada para el gusto del muchacho.

— Eh…

El moreno no supo que contestar, y eso se tornaba interesante…

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — vociferó finalmente — ¡No puedo creer que se te olvidara que tenías que ir a casa del abuelo a revisarle su carreta de los años 70's!

La chica agitó los brazos en el aire de manera exagerada, pero el enojo en su voz no era para nada desmesurado.

— Steph… Lo lamento, pero Bella me pidió que le ayudara y se me pasó el tiempo… — se disculpó el chico, con una sonrisa culpable.

Eso no aminoró el enojo de la chica.

— ¿De verdad? — ironía pura salió de su voz —. Por tu irresponsabilidad mi abuelo me mandó a buscarte, por tu culpa me perdí la clase con mi tutor de Anatomía, ¿sabes cuánto me costará que vuelva a darme tutorías? — le reclamó.

Ambos ignoraron el hecho de que estaban en casa ajena, y que había un séquito de vampiros y una humana escuchándolos. Sobre todo un hombre de cabellos rubios, que le interesaba poderosamente el olor de la linda joven. Aunque estaba muy entretenido y divertido hasta cierto punto por la escena que se desarrollaba entre el lobo y la humana, que parecía muy molesta.

— Yo… Perdón, no pensé que esto sucedería… — murmuró el moreno.

— Ese es el problema, no piensas. ¿Acaso no conoces al anciano ya? — replicó, colocando las manos en su cintura y mirándolo directamente.

— Sí, debí imaginarlo…

— Pues no imagines, ahora te vienes conmigo y arreglas este asunto. Por lo menos has eso, ya que me ayudaste a perder a mi tutor. — prácticamente ordenó.

— Pero no he terminado de ayudarle a Bella.

— Jake… ¿Me has visto furiosa alguna vez? — éste negó —. Créeme, no quieres verlo… O serás comida para osos. — siseó, bajo y amenazante.

De ser humanos normales, seguramente estarían espantados, pero siendo lo que eran la amenaza no sonaba tan grave como parecía. Jacob conocía muy bien a Stephanie.

Ella era una chica pasiva y paciente, de un carácter bastante endeble, no dominante y mucho menos rebelde. Más bien era una versión retraída pero agradable, alguien con quien puedes sentarte a hablar y contarle tus problemas que no te va a juzgar. Simplemente te escucha y te ayuda, en todo lo que puede y le permites.

Sin embargo, tenía también su lado malo. Y era su abuelo, su exigente y tacaño abuelo. Que le sacaba en cara todo lo que le daba y hasta lo que no, pero estaba sujeta a su mandato, solamente porque era uno de los apoderados de la zona, claro, después de los Cullen.

Y se notaba que ella comenzaba a hartarse, de todo lo que le pasaba tras las puertas de su casa. Se le olvidó quien era Arthur Green y cuan fastidioso se podía volver, pasando por encima de todo y de todos, si eso le impedía obtener lo que quería. Y claro, su desquite sería Steph.

Para Isabella Swan eso no era desconocido tampoco, de hecho, aunque ella y Stephanie no fueran grandes amigas, más que conocidas. Estaba consciente de lo que sucedía con ella y debía admitir, que fue muy egoísta y poco amigable al no recordar que Jake tenía un compromiso que debía cumplir y ella lo entretuvo más de la cuenta.

— Jake, ve con ella, nosotros terminaremos no hay problema. — articuló Bella, que intentaba fastidiosamente ensanchar unos zapatos de tacón.

Con los que parecía que hacía malabares en lugar de caminar. La Swan tenía la gracia de un pato borracho metido en zancos.

Black le miró y agradeció con una sonrisa.

— Bien, vamos. — emitió Jacob, caminando hacia la azabache.

Ignoró deliberadamente las miradas intensas de los demás personajes ahí y dio unas palabras de agradecimiento al hombre rubio que la recibió, seguido se encaminó por el mismo trazo por el que llegó sin despedirse de nadie más. Jacob la seguía de cerca, cubriéndola en el camino con su gran cuerpo y estatura.

Apenas los vieron perderse continuaron con sus labores, aunque para Carlisle, aquel aroma no se iba de su mente y parecía haberse quedado impregnado en sus fosas nasales. Pues podía sentirlo incluso en ese momento, muy cerca…

.

.

.

Stephanie Green nunca fue un ser sociable. De hecho, se autodenominaba a sí misma como una persona anti-social. Pues su nivel de socialización y habla era muy baja, de hecho, podía compararse con alguien que tenía la enfermedad de mutismo selectivo. Sin contar que no era muy afín a la compañía, lo que conllevaba a tener muy pocos amigos.

No obstante, siempre hay excepciones y personas que son muy insistentes. Una de esas era Jacob Black. Ese chico de dos metros de estatura y corpulencia comparada con la de un luchador de boxeo. Debía ser sincera consigo misma y admitir, que haberse abierto a Jake fue un gran paso y un gran desahogo. Él era la única persona en la que verdaderamente podía confiar, luego de sí misma.

Pero también sabía que ella no era la única amiga de él, y que antes de conocerla ya tenía un vínculo formado con Bella. Su mejor amiga y la mujer que en algún momento llegó a amar de forma desmedida y posesiva. Ella no era muy amiga de los Cullen, pero los conocía gracias a él y a las escasas veces en las que coincidían, casualmente, en tiempo y espacio. Más por alguna extraña razón, no le caían bien.

Por ese discernimiento lógico, se le hacía inverosímil el hecho de que fuera invitada a la boda… ¿En qué mundo paralelo vivía?

— Una vez más… Podrías explicarme, ¿qué significa esto?

La pregunta la hizo de forma lo suficientemente perturbada como para que su amigo se riera, elevó una ceja interrogante y desafiante. No estaba para bromas.

— Bella quiere disculparse, por lo que sucedió el otro día. — contestó él.

— Una disculpa funciona mejor, ¿no te parece?

Ser irónica era inevitable.

— Lo sé. Pero ella quería hacer esto.

— Pues le agradezco el detalle pero no pienso ir. — dijo, tirando la invitación sobre la cómoda cerca de la puerta.

A simple vista, parecía ser despreciable con alguien que estaba siendo amable. Pero a ella las fiestas y celebraciones no le llamaban la atención, sin contar que era una pérdida de tiempo fatal.

Jake suspiró, hablar con Stephanie a veces era desgastante para su buen humor.

— Además, Edward me dijo que su padre se ofreció a ser tu tutor. — eso si la sorprendió, excesivamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quieren ayudar y solventar el problema que mi irresponsabilidad suscitó, además… Saben cómo es tu abuelo, Carlisle lo conoce…

La azabache elevó una ceja, desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca. No quería ni imaginarse la mala impresión que aquel hombre se llevó con su tacaño abuelo cascarrabias.

— Por favor acepta, Steph… Quiero solventar mi culpa… — musitó Jacob, en un tono que le encogió el corazón.

Lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un hondo respiro.

— Está bien, ¡pero no prometo ir a la boda! — profirió, señalándolo como si se lo advirtiera.

El moreno soltó una risa, por lo menos, no estaría totalmente solo ese día. Porque de su cuenta corría que ella fuera como su pareja a la boda, oh sí, como que dejaba de llamarse Jacob Black si no lo conseguía.


End file.
